Plus fort que la mort
by Rose Malefoy
Summary: Je t'aime Harry. Tu n'es plus là pour l'entendre et c'est ce qui me donne le courage de te le dire enfin. Je t'aime et je mourrai avec toi aujourd'hui. Mais avant, je vais le tuer de mes mains . OS.


**Un tout petit OS sans prétention. **

**! DeathFic ! Je préviens pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le genre.**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

**Rating : T**

* * *

POV Harry

Je garde les yeux hermétiquement clos.

Les bras immenses et puissants de Hagrid me portent comme si je pesais le poids d'une plume. Mon visage frotte contre son manteau rugueux. Je sens ses larmes qui gouttent sur moi. Je voudrais lui dire que je suis vivant. Lui faire un signe. Mais c'est trop risqué. Alors je me laisse aller dans les bras du géant comme un pantin désarticulé.

Dans le mouvement, ma tête roule de l'autre côté. A travers mes cils, j'entrevois Voldemort qui ouvre la marche d'un cortège composé de ses fidèles avec au milieu, Hagrid enchaîné qui me porte.

Soudain, le cortège s'arrête. De sa voix magiquement amplifiée, Voldemort annonce « Harry Potter est mort ! ».

J'entends les cris d'effroi, les murmures de stupeur qui se répandent parmi ceux et celles qui sont présents. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, combien ont survécu. Je tends l'oreille pour reconnaître des voix familières.

Mais bientôt tous se taisent car Voldemort a recommencé à parler.

Il explique comment je suis mort en tentant de fuir, comme le lâche que je suis.

Il exhorte les vivants à le rejoindre. Il leur promet la clémence en cas d'obéissance. Il les menace de mille tourments s'ils se révoltent.

Voldemort insiste. Il réitère sa demande. Qui sera assez fou pour le défier ?

Quelque part sur la droite, j'entends une voix, une supplique : « Draco, viens ... Draco ! ». C'est Lucius Malefoy. Je sens l'urgence dans sa voix. Il a peur. Pour lui. Pour son fils.

Rien ne bouge. Il répète : « Draco... ».

Un mouvement se produit dans la foule.

A nouveau, je me risque à entrouvrir l'œil et je vois Draco Malefoy qui s'avance douloureusement, comme à son corps défendant.

Voldemort est face à lui, les bras grands ouverts comme on accueille un membre de la famille.

Bizarrement, au lieu de se diriger vers ses parents, il contourne Voldemort sur la gauche et se dirige ... vers moi.

Je referme les yeux précipitamment alors que j'entends son pas qui se rapproche. Si Voldemort le voit faire, il ne l'en empêche pas.

Les pas s'arrêtent. Je sens plus que je ne vois une ombre s'étendre devant moi.

Je sens quelque chose qui mouille mes joues. Ce ne peut pas être de la pluie, aujourd'hui il fait plein soleil.

Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce sont les larmes de Draco.

Alors, je sens contre ma joue la plus douce des caresses et je frémis quand un souffle chaud murmure à mon oreille : « je t'aime Harry. Tu n'es plus là pour l'entendre et c'est ce qui me donne le courage de te le dire enfin. Je t'aime et je mourrai avec toi aujourd'hui. Mais avant, je vais le tuer de mes mains ».

La caresse cesse, le souffle chaud s'efface, me laissant glacé d'effroi.

Que va-t-il faire ?

J'ouvre les yeux à temps pour voir Draco se saisir d'une baguette et la diriger droit sur Voldemort.

Dans la stupeur générale, je tombe en bas des bras de Hagrid en brandissant ma propre baguette et me précipitant vers Draco pour l'empêcher de courir à une mort certaine.

Au même moment, nous lançons tous les deux un sort de désarmement alors que Voldemort a lancé un _Avada Kedavra_.

Les rayons rouges de nos deux baguettes percutent de plein fouet le rayon vert sortant de la baguette de Voldemort.

Draco qui est deux pas devant moi, recule sous le choc. Son dos percute mon torse et j'entoure sa taille de mon bras pour l'empêcher de tomber.

A ce moment, une chose incroyable se produit. Les rayons de nos baguettes fusionnent en un seul et se teinte d'une couleur or et argent. Ce rayon unique s'intensifie au point de rogner centimètre par centimètre le rayon vert lancé par Voldemort.

Je sens la tension dans ma main qui tient la baguette se faire plus forte et remonter dans mon bras. Manifestement Draco ressent la même chose car son bras vacille légèrement. Instinctivement, je resserre ma prise contre lui et je lui souffle à l'oreille de tenir bon.

Du rayon or et argent s'échappent alors deux volutes de fumée de la même couleur.

L'une prend la forme d'un grand dragon argenté, l'autre d'un lion doré. Les deux apparitions s'enroulent autour de nous, formant un bouclier d'où émane une douce lueur. Je sens mes forces se décupler. Celles de Draco également.

Le rayon or et argent gagne du terrain pour finir par toucher l'extrémité de la baguette de Voldemort. Elle commence à se fendiller sur toute sa longueur pour finir par exploser.

Le rayon de mort, propulsé par le sort conjoint que Draco et moi avons lancé se retourne contre le Lord Noir et le percute en pleine poitrine.

Il s'affaisse, se recroqueville sur lui-même et finit par se désagréger comme du papier brûlé.

Voldemort n'est plus.

Draco et moi tombons à genoux sur le sol. Je le tiens toujours fermement par la taille et je le serre contre moi comme si ma vie en dépendait. Mes lèvres sont à quelques millimètres de sa nuque et je ne peux réprimer le besoin de les poser sur cette peau si douce et si pâle.

Et je souffle à son oreille, si bas que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'entende : « je t'aime Draco. Depuis si longtemps ».

Autour de nous, le dragon et le lion commencent à s'estomper. Le silence est assourdissant.

Puis quand les personnes présentes prennent la mesure de ce qui vient de se passer, un brouhaha indescriptible se déchaîne.

Draco se redresse et se retourne vers moi. Je me perds dans ses yeux d'argent tandis que je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Quand il s'écarte de moi, c'est pour me donner le plus tendre et le plus aimant des sourires.

Je voudrais le lui rendre mais mon visage de crispe d'effroi quand je vois un rayon vert sortir de la baguette de Lucius Malefoy et se diriger droit sur le dos de son fils.

* * *

Cela fait cinq ans aujourd'hui que la guerre a pris fin, que Voldemort a péri sous ma baguette et la tienne.

A l'époque, le monde sorcier avait commenté l'évènement pendant des jours. Nous avons tous les deux été décorés de l'Ordre de Merlin Première classe. Les réceptions s'enchaînaient, toutes plus fastidieuses les unes que les autres. Mais nous faisions bonne figure.

Puis, ça c'est enfin calmé. Nous avons pu reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale. Nous avons enfin pu nous consacrer un peu à nous.

Ça fait cinq ans que tu partages ma vie. Cinq ans que je ne me lasse pas de t'entendre me dire « je t'aime Harry ». Cinq ans que je ne me lasse pas du plaisir que je ressens quand nous faisons l'amour.

Ce matin, c'est jour spécial.

Ni toi ni moi n'allons au travail. Nous passerons toute la journée ensemble, à profiter honteusement l'un de l'autre, en attendant ce soir où nous sommes invités à la soirée commémorative du cinquième anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort.

Je me suis levé tôt pour aller à la boulangerie t'acheter ton petit déjeuner préféré : des croissants pur beurre, _made in France_. Je les dispose dans une corbeille, à côté d'un pichet de jus d'orange frais et de deux tasses de chocolat chaud, sur un immense plateau que j'amène dans notre chambre.

Tu dors encore et je ne peux m'empêcher de t'admirer. Tu es si beau.

Je caresse tes cheveux si doux en chuchotant à ton oreille.

- Draco, mon amour, réveille-toi.

Tu t'agites un peu et finis par papillonner des yeux. Quand les brumes du sommeil se sont dissipées et que tu m'aperçois, tu me souris. C'est toujours la première chose que tu fais le matin et la dernière que tu fais le soir : me sourire.

Ton sourire s'élargit encore quand tu avises le grand plateau de petit-déjeuner que j'ai amené. Tu es toujours affamé le matin.

Tu t'empares d'un croissant dans lequel tu mors joyeusement avant de m'embrasser et de me dire :

- Je t'aime Harry.

Bientôt, il ne reste plus rien sur le plateau mais nous ne sommes pas encore rassasiés. Quand tu tournes tes yeux d'argent vers moi, je sens le désir qui enflamme mes reins. Tu t'empares de mes lèvres dans un baiser renversant et bientôt je n'entends plus que mes gémissements.

Ce midi, nous décidons de nous promener du côté de Camden Town.

Cela fait pas mal de temps maintenant que nous préférons vivre du côté moldu. A Pré-au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse, nous sommes arrêtés tous les cinq pas par l'un ou l'autre admirateur.

Toi qui a toujours adoré être le centre de l'attention générale, tu es devenu pour le coup très embarrassé par ta notoriété. Tu repousses et tu refuses de répondre à ceux qui t'interpellent.

C'est pourquoi, en cette belle après-midi de mai, nous voilà à Camden Town. Tu t'es surpris à apprécier ce quartier londonien, son excentricité et sa joie de vivre.

Ici, nous pouvons marcher main dans la main, nous embrasser sans être dévisagés comme des bêtes curieuses.

Ici, nous sommes libres.

Mais l'après-midi passe bien vite et il est déjà temps de rentrer.

Pourtant quelque chose me retient. Je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir encore très envie d'aller à cette commémoration. Au fond de moi, je sens poindre une douleur familière.

Je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester ici, avec toi, dans ces rues animées.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir de la guerre, de la douleur d'avoir perdu ceux que j'aimais.

Tu t'approches de moi et tu presses tendrement tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu me rassures, tu me dis que tout ira bien. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes.

Alors main dans la main, nous quittons Camden Town, ses rues animées et ses excentricités.

* * *

POV Hermione

Cela fait cinq ans aujourd'hui que la guerre a pris fin, que Voldemort a péri sous ta baguette et celle de Draco.

A l'époque, le monde sorcier avait commenté l'évènement pendant des jours. Vous avez tous les deux été décorés de l'Ordre de Merlin Première classe, toi en personne. Draco, à titre posthume.

Au départ, nous n'y avons vu que du feu. Tu étais présent à toutes les réceptions, tu faisais bonne figure.

Et puis, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu n'allais pas bien. Ton sourire éclatant et tes yeux trop brillants cachaient l'irrémédiable blessure que la mort de Draco avait provoquée en toi.

Je voulais en avoir le cœur net alors, cachée sous un sort de désillusion, je t'ai suivi dans ton appartement dont tu t'obstinais à nous refuser l'entrée à Ron et à moi.

Et pour cause.

Il était partout. Te regardant de ses grands yeux gris, en souriant.

Des photos par centaines, posées sur les meubles, accrochées au mur.

Tu lui parlais. Tu lui racontais tout et n'importe quoi. Dans ta tête, il devait te répondre car par moment tu te taisais ou tu hochais simplement la tête.

J'ai pleuré quand je t'ai vu lever la main et effleurer tendrement un visage imaginaire.

J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai quitté ta chambre quand je t'ai vu te caresser et gémir de plaisir sous les assauts d'un amant imaginaire.

Tu as été interné deux jours plus tard au département psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste.

Chaque semaine, depuis cinq ans, je viens te voir.

Le cerveau est une chose curieuse.

Draco est mort dans tes bras, percuté par l'_avada kedavra_ que son père a jeté contre lui, le 2 mai 1998, à 18h03 exactement.

Les médicomages disent que pour te protéger d'une trop grande douleur, ton esprit a préféré se fermer complètement. Comme une maison dont on ferme soigneusement les portes et les volets pour qu'elle résiste à la tempête.

Mais chaque année, le 2 mai à 18h03 très précisément, tu ouvres les portes et les volets de ton esprit, tu te laisses submerger par cette douleur trop intense et encore trop vive à supporter.

Et chaque année, le 2 mai, tu me demandes de t'emmener le voir.

* * *

POV Harry

Je la sens. Cette brûlure atroce qui transperce ma poitrine comme une lame chauffée à blanc.

Et tout me revient. Tu n'es plus là. Tu es parti en prenant avec toi mon cœur et ma raison.

Nous nous sommes détestés pendant 7 ans. Nous nous sommes aimés pendant presque autant de temps. Et nous ne l'avons su que pendant quelques minutes.

Hermione est là. Fidèle.

Elle sait ce que je vais lui demander.

Curieusement les médicomages ne protestent pas. Ils la laissent m'emmener. Sans doute parce qu'ils se sentent complètement impuissants ...

Nous transplanons devant la Château avant d'entrer dans le parc de Poudlard.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une pelouse un peu à l'écart, agréablement ombragée par la présence de grands pins d'Ecosse.

Nous passons devant une immense tombe de granit blanc. Dumbledore. Puis devant une tombe faite entièrement d'obsidienne. Rogue.

Enfin, nous arrivons devant une magnifique pierre en marbre gris.

Je m'agenouille devant elle. Devant toi.

D'un doigt, je retrace les fines lettres d'or qui y sont gravées.

_Draco Malefoy_

_5 juin 1980 – 2 mai 1998_

_Il était mon Nord, mon Sud, mon Est, mon Ouest_

_Ma semaine de travail, mon dimanche de sieste_

_Mon midi, mon minuit, ma parole, ma chanson_

_Je croyais que l'amour jamais ne finirait : j'avais tort_

_Que les étoiles se retirent, qu'on les balaye_

_Démontez la lune et le soleil_

_Videz les océans, arrachez les forêts_

_Car rien de bon ne peut advenir désormais._

Les médecins ne comprennent pas pourquoi chaque année, à cette date, mon esprit accepte de quitter la vie imaginaire, le fantasme qu'il s'est créé.

Moi, je le sais.

Chaque année, à cette date, je reviens car j'espère que Merlin aura pitié de l'homme que je suis devenu, qu'il en aura assez de m'infliger cette souffrance et qu'il acceptera enfin de me laisser te rejoindre.

Alors, je lève les yeux vers Hermione. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler.

A chaque fois, elle me regarde de ses grands yeux noisette, baignés de larmes et me disant qu'elle ne peut pas. Qu'elle est désolée mais qu'elle ne peut pas.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, quelque chose a changé. Elle ne pleure pas.

Elle se contente de s'agenouiller près de moi et de me serrer fort dans ses bras. Puis elle me prend les mains et m'embrasse sur la joue.

Quand elle se lève et qu'elle s'en va sans rien dire, je ne vois pas les larmes sur ses joues car je contemple la petite fiole qu'elle a laissée dans ma main.

* * *

POV Hermione

Nous sommes le 2 mai, et comme chaque année, je transplane à l'entrée du Château de Poudlard.

Cela fait tellement d'années maintenant que j'en ai perdu le compte. Mes cheveux sont devenus gris. Mes enfants ont grandi. Mes petits-enfants aussi.

Je leur ai raconté ton histoire. Ta vie.

Je leur ai expliqué que tu étais mon meilleur ami et qu'un jour, pour cette raison, j'ai accepté que tu t'en ailles. Que tu partes loin, où je ne te reverrai plus avant longtemps.

Parce que tu étais mon ami, j'ai refusé de te voir souffrir encore.

Parce que tu étais mon ami, j'ai ouvert la cage qui te retenait prisonnier de ton passé.

Mes pas me guident vers cette pelouse, un peu à l'écart.

Je m'arrête devant une grande pierre en marbre gris, veiné de vert.

_Draco Malefoy_

_5 juin 1980 – 2 mai 1998_

_Harry Potter_

_31 juillet 1980 – 2 mai 2003_

_L'Amour est plus fort que la mort_

**_FIN_**


End file.
